The Twilight Saga Part 2
by Isfelvic
Summary: Part 2 of the Twilight saga. The one you've been waiting for. Written with hopefully more detail!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Here it is! Stop asking me about it now! the next chapter will be up in like...30 minutes maybe an hour.**

**I'll try and keep Alice as in character as I possibly can! **

**I own nothing but Mitch! Sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

I've often noticed that violent delights have violent ends, and often they in their triumph…die.

* * *

I'm dreaming, I know I am. And that's the scariest part. I'm aware that I am in a dream state and I'm aware that I am running. I'm aware of all thing in and out of my mind. It is…distracting I guess. I can see the blackness behind my eyelids but the meadow of a small mountain field at the same time. I see it all.

I see a small woman on the other side. She looks like my grandmother. She's wearing oddly similar clothes. I wave, she waves.

"Izzy."

I turn.

"Alice." As beautiful as ever. In her always new clothes, with her almost messy hair, and her forever cute smile. She takes a step. "Don't. She'll see you." I mumble. Aware of the aged woman across the field. But the little pixie does not seem to care.

Alice is by my side, holding my hand. I lead her towards the woman. Why does she move like me? "Gran-" She's talking and moving with me. Like a mirror. I lift a hand, our fingers touch. This woman is me. I'm looking in a mirror. I am the one that was across the field. I am the one that has aged. I look at Alice.

She's a resilient rock against time. Frozen like ice in the North Pole. She smiles sweetly and kisses my hand. "Happy birthday Izzy."

* * *

"Izzy!" I jump awake. My brother Mitch standing above me, grinning. "Wake up!" He smirks. "Happy Birthday!" He cheers, saying the end of each word funny, making them sound like Hs. He holds out a gift as dad walks in.

I smile, slightly touched and annoyed. I didn't like being center of attention. "I thought we agreed no gifts."

"Yeah but mine and Pop's gifts aren't wrapped, so they don't count." Mitch spoke cleverly as he placed the object in my hand. He'd gotten me a small silver pin. "I'm not good with gifts." He mumbled. It was the moon, I realized as I looked at it. I ran my thumb over it, the small craters slightly dented in it's surface.

"I love it." I smiled up at him and patted his shoulder. I reached over and clipped it onto my school bag.

"Here ya go." Dad held out two gifts. "From me and your mom. I got ya this." he held out a new sleek camera. I loved it already. "And this is from your mom." He held out a wrapped object that looked like a book. "Photo album. For senior year pictures." He clarified.

"Senior year." Mitch mumbled. He had to repeat his year, he'd failed most of his classes. "Man, for me it's not a surprise but for you…wow you're growing up fast Izzy." Mitch chuckled as he stood.

"I am not." I defended, remembering the dream. Age would now be my most sensitive subject…I knew it.

"I dunno." Mitch frowned. "I think I see a gray here in there, maybe a few. You see it dad?" He looked at Charlie.

"Oh yeah." He leaned in and pointed to a spot. "Yeah definitely a few growing."

"No way." I jumped up and checked the mirror. They'd gotten me. "Really funny." I mumbled and gave them a sarcastically annoyed smile.

They chuckled and left, mumbling another 'Happy Birthday'.

* * *

Mitch and I drove quietly to school. The radio speaking of hikers being found dead. I turned it off. I glanced at my brother.

"How do you do it?" I had asked several times but he simply laughed.

"Do what?"

"Stay so warm." He was in a short sleeved black shirt with jean shorts and no shoes. It was spring…but it wasn't eighty degree weather.

"I'm just that amazing Izzy." He smirked as we pulled into the school parking lot. He hopped out and ran barefooted to his own small group of friends.

I was glad I'd done my essay for class. I wasn't a big fan of Romeo & Juliet. I'd seen the movies twice, not my thing. Suicidal love…if I could kill myself to be with anyone…I'd do it for Alice.

I decided to take a picture of my friends, my first photo for my scrapbook/photo album.

"Oh look who it is. Cullen." Mike mumbled bitterly. He still had a thing for me, he really wasn't my type. I looked around, expecting to see Alice. But it was Edward and Jasper, hand in hand as usual.

My friends vanished as they walked up to me. "Happy Birthday." Edward smiled.

"Don't…I don't even want to think about it." I smiled. I had never enjoyed my birthday.

"Mmm, that bad huh?" Edward chuckled.

"That bad." I nodded.

"Well, here." He held out a CD case, still wrapped in its protective plastic with a bow. "Mitch said if it wasn't wrapped it didn't count." He shrugged.

I sighed and took it. "Miike Snow." He was actually really good. "Thanks."

"No problem." He smirked.

I realized I'd been jerked. I glared at Jasper. "No fair." He'd made me feel calm so I would take the gift without complaint.

"Sorry Bella. Happy-" He stopped short as I glared. "Never mind." He covered quickly and dragged Edward off into the school.

"Izzy." A silver bell voice called. I turned, and there she was. My own miniature angel. "Happy birthday." She grinned and handed me a gift.

"Alice…" I took it. "We talked about this."

"But I saw you open it already, and you love it. You'll wear it tonight for the party at our place."

"I don't want to celebrate my birthday." I mumble and step back, fingering the blue and black vintage wrapping on the rectangle box.

Alice sighed and pulled me in around the waist. "You being here is a great reason to celebrate." Her smile widened.

"My ageing isn't." I couldn't get the dream out of my head. It was like a small bit of plastic in water. No matter how far down you shoved it, it always resurfaced.

"Your ageing." Alice chuckled and kissed my cheek. "I think you're a little young to be thinking about that."

"Mm…I'm catching up to you."

She laughed. "No you're not. I'm one hundred eleven. I've got quite the timeline on you."

"Well maybe I shouldn't be dating someone so old. It technically kind of makes you a pedophile."

"Mm." Grinning she leaned in closer.

"I should be a little…freaked out I guess."

"You guess?"

I chuckled and brought her closer, fire covered lips meeting frosted ones. Kissing Alice…it was amazing. But it always seemed hard for her. My blood must still bother her on some level.

"We should get to class before we're late." Alice mumbled as she turns and takes one of my hands, leading me inside.

She stopped after a few steps. "Ah…wait. You should go say hello." She looked uncomfortable.

"What?"

"Bella!" I turn to see Jacob. I smile and walk over to him and hug him with my free arm. I didn't notice Alice looking on with a small glare.

"Hello biceps." I smile as I take in his new look. Same long hair, but his arms were covered in muscles I hadn't seen before. I looked,…good.

"Well I'm just filling out Bella. Wouldn't seem so odd if we hung out a little more." He smiled politely.

"Yeah you're right. We should, maybe I'll bring Mitch along." I nodded, liking the idea of hanging out with an old friend.

"Good. The guys have been asking about Mr. Fearless." He and I both laughed. "Oh yeah. Happy birthday. I got this for ya." He held up a small net object decorated in beads and feathers. "Dream catcher. Catches bad dreams."

I was amazed. "Thanks…that's actually totally perfect." I try not to stutter as I took the gift and tried not to remember the appearance of my old self.

"See you later?" Jacob asked hopefully.

"You bet." I smiled and pulled him into another hug as we said our small almost 'goodbyes'. He'd said goodbye meant death for some of the members of his tribe, him included. So he preferred to say 'see you later.' Which was fine with me.

* * *

"So how come you're okay with Jacob Black giving you a gift but not me." Alice asked curiously as we walked through the halls.

"Because I don't really have anything to give back. I could try but…it probably wouldn't be good enough." I mumble.

"Silly Izzy. Just being around you is enough for me." She smiled and took my free hand as we walked to my locker to put my gifts away for the day.

"See? I can't give back little things like that." I sighed as I opened my locker and placed the gifts inside.

"Maybe I just want to give you things. I'd never ask for anything in return." Alice mumbled as she waited for me.

"Alice…" I turn to her.

"Izzy, I like giving you things. I love seeing you smile and laugh. That's part of why I do it." Alice clarified. "I don't give you things because I expect something in return. Please understand." She smiled sweetly and kissed my hand.

I couldn't help my blush. "Once again…see? Thank you." I smiled and gave her a small kiss.

* * *

I did not like Romeo & Juliet. As I've already said. And I hated watching it in class, alone. Alice made some excuse to the teacher and left for most likely the rest of the class period.

Mitch sat with one of his friends across the room, bare feet propped into a chair. I could see the dirt clinging to them. I didn't know how he got away with not wearing shoes, it was a regular rule. He waved to me lazily, bored look on his face. I waved back.

"Hey." I looked around to see Jasper. Edward was not in this block. "Sad isn't it?" He whispers as he turns to watch the movie.

"If you're into that whole obvious beauty superficial thing." I was not into drama. Romeo & Juliet was a superficial love of beauty and beauty of love.

Jasper chuckled quietly. "I meant the suicide part." He smirked. "How easy it is to kill a human. When it's so hard to kill…one of us." He mumbled. "Poison or a dagger would do it, maybe something even smaller."

"Why would you say something like that?" I eyed him oddly.

"Alice considered it once you know. Getting herself killed. When you were attacked by James and she didn't know if she'd make it in time. She thought about it." He answered quietly. "Lucky she didn't have to use that plan."

"What plan?"

"Get to Italy, somehow get the Volturi to kill her."

"Volturi?" Who the hell were they?

Sadly Jasper was called on as the movie was paused, and after that he said no more to me on the matter. Saying Edward could explain better.

* * *

I stood with Edward in Carlisle's office in the black and silver dress Alice had gotten me. I had turned Mitch's pin into a necklace. It took him a while but he got it so the pin wouldn't prick me.

Edward stood in his gray fine suit. "The Volturi are an old family. Very powerful. I guess you could say they're the closest thing to royalty in our world." He explained.

"Okay…what do they do exactly?" I asked but pointed to a blonde man in the picture. "And is that Carlisle?"

Edward chuckled quietly. "Yes. He lived with them for a few decades, he described them as very refined. No regard or respect for human life, but for the arts and the science. The Volturi enforce the law, above all the law."

"Vampires have laws?" Duh Bella! I mentally kicked myself.

Edward chuckled and nodded. "A few, but only one gets enforced regularly."

"What is it?" I had an idea.

"To never expose ourselves to humans. Unless you want to die of course." He mumbled, like it was simple.

"Okay, I've heard enough." I didn't want to think about Alice dead.

"I understand. I mean…if anything happened to Jasper…I don't know what I'd do." He looked sad. "It's my job to protect him, not that he thinks that. He thinks he has to look out for me." He smiled and shrugged.

"I could protect Alice. If she changed me." I muttered it more to myself than to him, but I knew he could hear.

"Bella…you really don't get it."

"Get what?"

"Nothing can honestly hurt Al but you. Just you. Anything else would seem like a nail across glass. But you…it would be like a crowbar."

"Did she tell you that?"

"She didn't have to." He answered quietly as the door opened. Alice and Jasper stepped in.

"That's enough Ed." Jasper whispered as he walked by me to the bronze haired vampire. How had he known?

"Come on." Alice smiled as sweet as ever and led me out. I smiled as I looked at what they'd done. A small party with a few people. I would have done better without but…I was still touched by the gesture.

Emmett and Rosalie stood by the stairs in nice dress clothes of black and gray. Carlisle and Esme were much the same. Mitch stood in a black sports coat with a black undershirt and black dress shorts. He still wore no shoes, but I was surprised they even got him to wear that. He smiled up and me and waved the camera.

Alice led me down to receive my hugs, a handshake from Rose, and Mitch stood before me and Alice, camera ready. "Let's see some love. Nothing to graphic, she's still my sister." He advised Alice who giggled.

She nuzzled my neck and I had to smile as the camera clicked. "Awww." Mitch grinned and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Rose…you first." The blonde sighed and handed me a rectangle box.

"It's a necklace." She spoke with an annoyed tone. I thought wrapping gifts meant opening them for the surprise. "Alice picked it out."

I smiled. "Thank you." She nodded stiffly.

"Emmett." Also a rectangle package. I shook it lightly and glanced at him. He grinned, excited.

"Already put it in the truck. Finally getting a decent sound system for that piece of cra-"

"Hey don't hate the truck." I smirked. There was a small ripple of laughter.

"This is from Carlisle and Esme." Mitch handed me a gift.

"Just something to brighten your day." Carlisle chuckled. I hated myself…because I kind of like Carlisle so much more than my own dad. Even though Mitch and I both had kind of broken our own dad's heart.

I pulled it open but I cut my finger. "Ouch." I mumbled and looked at it. It was dripping the copper ooze quick.

I saw Alice move in front of me and Edward place a hand on Jasper's shoulder. Oh yeah…I'd forgotten. Jasper still had a lot to learn about control.

Mitch stood in front of Alice and I before I could blink. He pushed the attacking blonde away, surprising himself at his own strength. But Jasper was determined to get to me.

He moved so fast…maybe faster than Edward. No, that wasn't it. It was the fact that he was like a snake. Almost impossible to hold and when you got a grip he seemed to slip free with ease.

Carlisle grabbed for him and missed. Emmett had grabbed him and held on tight, only keep the left arm in his hand, he pulled Jasper back and got a firm hold on the other arm. Mitch pressed a hand to his chest. Edward stood in front of him. "Calm down, please. It's okay." He shushed the growled blonde. "It's just a little blood." He nodded to Carlisle.

I was causing these problems. I was horrible. Carlisle took me away up to his office, Jasper was take outside for some fresh air.

* * *

"I'm sorry." I whispered as I looked at the band-aid on my finger.

"Don't worry. Nobody got seriously hurt. Jasper just needs a little time to get himself together. He'll be saying sorry quite a bit over the next few days." Carlisle smiled.

"Still…"

"Bella really…it's okay. The others are still getting used to not hunting humans. Jasper has been feeding on humans longer than the rest of us, so it's very hard for him. Edward keeps him under control as best he can."

"What about Alice?" I wanted her here.

"It's something for her to get used to as well. She can control herself very well, but she'd rather not risk temptation." He explained quietly.

Made sense. Better safe than sorry.

"What is your brother exactly?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"What?" I looked up in confusion. Mitch was Mitch…I hoped.

"No human could push a vampire away like that. Not even one who trained with weights everyday and took steroids." He was saying my brother wasn't human.

No…Mitch was Mitch. He was just, he was just special. He was her brother. Her goofy, happy, loveable brother. Who never wore shoes and had a constant over heated body temperature and had just shoved a stone skinned vampire almost halfway across the room.

Carlisle was right…what was he?

* * *

Alice and I sat quietly in my truck, which she insisted on driving back. Mitch sat in the bed of the truck, and when the truck stopped outside the house he hopped out and left us alone, which I was grateful for. But he must've had his own thinking to do.

"Alice you can't protect me from everything." I mumbled, unsure of what to say. There were a million and one thoughts screaming in my brain, making the silence deafening.

"I should be able to protect you from my own brother." She looked upset.

"If it wasn't that, it'll be something else. It could be a car crash or some kind of freak accident…," I let my dream resurface fully. "Or old age." I mumbled, looking at my finger. "As long as I'm human." I saw her stiffen from the corner of my eye. This was a subject she'd refused to talk about. "The only way to keep me safe and so I can be with you is to change me."

"Izzy…it's not an option. I couldn't turn you into a monster like me. I couldn't take your soul." She wouldn't look at me.

"My soul? Alice I don't care about my soul. So long as I can be with you. I don't care, you can take it. You're not…you won't want me when I'm an old woman." I turned to her, begging. But she jumped out of the truck and appeared by my side, opening the door. I sat back.

"Is that what you think this is about?" She seemed almost angry now, she was just sad. "Izzy, who is gunna look after you and your soul if you don't. If I had the option of never becoming what I am now I would have taken it." She took my hand. "Do you really not understand? I love you Izzy. I do. I don't care if you get older. Staying the same and watching the ones you love die is no joy."

"That's why you should change me!" I wanted this. I was sure. "We could be together forever Alice. We have that option."

"Bella please….just stop." I'm sure if she could cry she would be doing so. "You should go to bed. It's been a long day." She sighed.

I stepped out and she closed the door behind me. "It's still my birthday." I turned back to her.

She nodded. "It is."

"Can I just ask for one more thing?"

She smiled and laughed quietly. "Izzy you never ask for anything." She only called me Bella when she was sad, or serious.

"Humor me."

"Okay." She nodded again.

"Can I just have one kiss?"

Her smile widened, but her eyes looked pained. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around me.

Again she seemed to be in pain. I was to. She wasn't ready for the next step, I really wasn't either. She could still loose control. She always chose to avoid temptation with me, but the blood on my hand was gone so it was easier for her. Sometimes it was so hard to be in love with a vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay...sorry it took so long. Some stuff popped up. But it takes a while to write eight pages on a computer, if you don't know...that's really long! It takes a while.**

**I'll try and keep Alice as in character as I possibly can! **

**I own nothing but Mitch! Sorry for any mistakes! Review please, not that hard to do. Just click that tiny button at the bottom!**

* * *

Alice and the others didn't show up the next day. I still felt bad about making Jasper almost loose control. The night after the party Mitch quietly helped me start my scrap book. We didn't mention what had happened. Once again it was plastic in water, we simply chose to mutely sew our lips together and play the silent game.

At lunch I looked over at their empty table. It was like it was owned, nobody touched it. I missed Alice, her smile, her laugh, her touch. I missed it.

Mitch hardly talked through the whole day. Only mumbling things to a person when they asked him something. I was becoming more worried, about everything.

"Mitch?" I questioned softly on our way home.

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?"

"I hope so." He wasn't Alice, he could not see his future, all he'd ever had was hope. "It's still scary though. I have no idea what's happening to me." He mumbled, staring out the window.

"It's more scary when you act like this Mitch. It's not like you. And I'm not expecting you to not think about it and ignore, I'm not. It's just…at least talk about it with me. Or tell someone you feel strange and confused." I didn't know what I was saying. But I wanted him to tell me how he felt. I was his sister. I was supposed to be his confidant.

"Izzy…," He sighed. "I dunno." He mumbled. "It's not like you talk to me about everything."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. I'm just confused and I don't really wanna talk about it now. I'm sorry." He mumbled and gave me an apologetic look before turning back to the window.

* * *

Alice was waiting for me, she smiled. Her golden eyes looked dull though. Like when we first met and she tried desperately to stay away. She did not have good news.

"Hey." I tried to ignore the nagging in the back of my mind.

Alice held out a hand. "Walk with me?" She sounded guilty. I turned back to see Mitch walk inside. I looked back to Alice and took her hand. She led me into the woods.

"Alice?" She let go of my hand and looked at me sadly.

"We need to leave Forks." She mumbled.

"Okay, why?"

"Carlisle is supposed to look ten years older, people are starting to take notice of that." She wouldn't look me in the eye.

"But that's not all is it?"

"There are a lot of other reasons."

"Look if this is about what happened at the party…I mean…nothing happened I just got a paper cut." I looked at the still present bandage on my finger.

"Izzy you could have been seriously hurt had Mitch and the others not been there." She finally met my eye.

"It was nothing."

"Compared to the alternative, yeah nothing did happen." She was annoyed, not with me I could tell. "Out of everything that could have happened…I saw nothing."

"You couldn't have possibly known something as small as a paper cut would happen Alice."

She looked away from me.

"Look I just…I have to think of something to tell Charlie, but…," There was something in the way her eyes darted to me then looked away and her now even more guilty disposition. I swallowed my nervousness. "Ali, when you say 'we'…,"

"I mean my family and I." She didn't seem to know what to do with herself. Her fingers clenched into fists over and over.

"Wait…Alice,…"

"You just,…you don't belong with me in my world."

"My place _is_ with you."

"Maybe if I were human too."

This was not happening. "I'm going with you." I wish I felt as confident as I sounded.

"Izzy,"

"Don't call me that." I hissed. She looked surprised but recovered.

"Bella…you're staying here."

I took a step back. "No, you promised me. You can't just, you can't just leave. I'm going with you." I felt myself becoming more and more frustrated.

She shook her head. Still looking sad and guilty. "I don't want you to come."

I repeated to myself that this wasn't happening, but the fact that it was almost made me crumble like a well aged rock right there in front of her. "You don't want me."

"No."

This could not be the one who told me they loved me not even twelve hours ago. This couldn't be my Alice who had said she would look after my soul. It couldn't be.

"But if I could ask. Please at least be careful."

"Funny thing for you to say after you tell me you don't want me."

She looked hurt. She sighed and turned away from me. "You won't see me ever again after today. I can promise you that."

I stared after her. A few minutes afterwards I tried to follow, knowing she was long gone. Trying to walk through a dark forest in the dark? Not wise for a clumsy person.

Eventually I couldn't walk anymore, my face was covered in tears and my body with dirt. Everything spun and blended together. I finally crumbled like that well aged rock. I lay broken and crying. I wish Mitch was there. He always managed to pick me up when I had nothing else.

* * *

I was aware of someone carrying me, and that was it. I felt ill. I wanted my big brother. I was aware of voices. I wanted to cry more. I wanted my big brother. I wanted, I wanted, I wanted,…I wanted Alice. No, I wanted my brother to tell me it would all be okay.

* * *

I woke with a start. "La-la?" I looked around. My big brother. He sat and stared, worried eyes. Everything repeated in my mind and I flung myself at him. My arms around his neck I hugged him as tight as I could. "Mitch."

"You're fine. Everything's gunna be fine." The words I so desperately wanted to hear. I silently prayed they rang true. "I heard about the Cullen's." He mumbled. I crumbled all over again. "I'm so sorry Izzy."

I shook my head. "No. No more Izzy." I sat back and swiped the tears from my eyes. "Just La-la please." I smiled pathetically. I hated the name Izzy now. Because the one who used to call me with said name with so much affection had broken my heart into a million and ten bits, and I didn't think it could be fixed.

Mitch nodded and quietly hung my dream catcher for me, as if knowing I may need it.

"Who found me? In the woods." I didn't want to talk, but it was supposedly healthy and made a person suffering from depression feel better.

"I did. You didn't come back so I got worried and went out. I kind of panicked when you didn't answer me. Luckily you leave a huge line of destruction when you go somewhere in the woods." He chuckled.

I felt myself blush, despite my numbness. He could always make me feel better, even if only a little. I didn't know he was telling me a lie.

* * *

The months passed. I couldn't tell what day was what, they had all melded together and Sunday could have been the Friday of next week and I wouldn't have realized.

I spent three months in my room. Mitch bringing me my homework and turning it in to my classes for me. He brought me small snacks when I refused to eat large meals. I was weak. I was getting more tired and loosing weight and strength. Mitch was so worried he could barely focus on what he needed to do for himself.

In the fourth month he finally forced me out and back to school. He sat with me at the Cullen's empty table and switched some of his classes around. He was almost my 24/7 supervisor.

I sent texts and emails to Edward and Jasper. Neither responded. Alice had made sure to cut me off from all ties to them. I didn't know if I hated her or if I was simply disappointed. I was a total mess in almost every sense of the word.

Every night I repeated the same dream over and over. I guess it's a nightmare. She told me she didn't want me, she didn't love me…, and she left me to suffer on my own. Mitch began sleeping on the floor in my room to shake me awake when I began screaming.

I was suffering, and part of me was glad. A small tiny part settled deep inside. Telling me that the pain was proof that she had been there. That they all had been. And that I'd been told I was loved and that I'd done sweet things in my memories with the small pixie and that we'd been happy, maybe. It told me all these things and I believed it.

But then there was that tiny nag. That small negative part that was right too, the part that I also listened to but tried not to. The part that gave me questions that I possibly had all the answers to. Why did she leave if she loved me? Why did she tell me so many sweet thing just to leave? Why didn't she take me with her? And every single question had the same two answers: I wasn't loved and I wasn't wanted.

* * *

"Okay…dad and I have both honestly had it La-la." Mitch spoke to me after we arrived back from school. I stared at him as I closed the door.

"What?"

"Dad says you're going to live with mom in Jacksonville." He looked at me sternly as he leaned against the side of the truck.

I shook my head. "I'm not leaving Forks."

"La-la…she's not coming back."

I sighed. "I know."

"Dad and I are really scared about what's happening to you. And I haven't had a decent nights sleep in months. And dad can't focus on his work and I can't focus on mine and you're getting weaker almost every day."

Why did I always do this? I always ruined somebody's life.

I nodded. "I'm a gunna go shopping with Jessica tomorrow." I lied. Hoping he would buy it. He didn't seem to.

"No you're not. You're lying. You hate shopping La-la. Don't try to pull that stuff with me."

"No, I am. Really."

He looked skeptical but shrugged. "Whatever. So long as you get out of the house for something besides school." He walked off into the house.

The call to Jessica was awkward. She was not my favorite nor my real friend.

* * *

All Jessica did was complain. That was her life goal, complain about everything to get attention and look pretty. She was the obvious stereo-typical blonde. Then she began to make quips at me and I glared at her, she never even looked in my direction to know.

We passed an alley. I looked around saw a group of guys and bikes that looked familiar. Possibly the ones from the night Alice had saved my ass. I looked around and jumped when I saw a ghostly image of Alice.

_'Don't stop walking. Go home'_

I was confused, but then I felt angry. Jessica walked in front of me, looking at me oddly. Alice's ghostly image vanished. I calmed slightly.

"Dude,…come on." Jessica seemed freaked. I scoffed and looked down at the guys with bikes.

"I think I know them."

"…Well they seem great. Can we go?"

"Just a minute…" I turned and walked down the alley. A tight grip fastened around my wrist and tugged me back. I turned. Mitch glared down at me.

"Let's go." He growled and tugged me back up to the main street.

"But I want one of those bikes."

"Fine I'll buy one for you later." Mitch tugged me along. "Sorry Jessica. See ya around."

"Yeah no problem. See ya." She pocketed her hands and walked off.

"Wha-"

"She texted me, said you were acting funny so I came out here and waited for you so I could take you home." He explained as he dragged me to the truck and waited for me to climb in. He followed and started the truck, diving slow.

"What the hell is the matter with you Bella. You could have gotten hurt by those guys." He glared.

"I dunno…" I wanted to hurt Alice. Make her feel as bad as I did.

"You want one of those bikes I'll get one for you. Do _not_ go running off to some strange loser on your own." He was the older brother of a strange teen and very protective.

"Okay." I mumbled, feeling like a scolded five year old who'd been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

* * *

That night I couldn't sleep. I was glad it was Friday. Mitch slept on the floor quietly. I silently realized that Alice had been a violent delight.

And at our most excellent moment, that violent delight in it's triumph…died.

Alice was my violent delight and we'd had a violent end. And our triumph and excellence died as she left.

She'd left me to freeze on my own in a barren frosted wasteland after promises of love and affection.

"…Fuck you." I mumbled, like poison on a sharp tongue.

I turned onto my side and for the first time in moths I don't scream, simply shift. It was almost peaceful.

* * *

Mitch did get me a bike. Two. But the busted ones were cheaper so that's what he got. He told me to take it to Jacob because he had more free time.

I sent more emails and texts to Edward and Jasper. Telling them I'd seen Alice. I knew I sounded crazy but I had to tell someone. And even though I felt a nasty feeling rise in my throat as I thought of how much Alice had hurt me,…it was still nice to see her face. To not forget.

And if danger was what it took to keep that face in mind, the one I hated but loved…then that's what I'd find. But still, I wasn't sure if I hated her…or was still simply disappointed.

I pulled into the dirt driveway of Jacob Black's home and hopped out. I spotted him and he grinned, jogging to me and hugging me tight. I missed Jake.

"Where the hell have you been? Hey, where's Mr. Fearless?" He smiled and looked around for Mitch.

"He's busy. But I'll bring him around." I pointed over my shoulder to the covered truck bed. "I brought you something."

He looked excited.

I opened the bed and pulled the cover off. He smirked. "Wow. Scrap metal. You really shouldn't have Bells."

"Well, I figured it'd be a fun thing to spend time on. And they're probably more to fix than Mitch bought them for." I stumbled over my words. "But then I figured if I have a mechanic friend to help me out…"

"Ohh." He nodded, getting it. "Mechanic type friend. If I'm not mistaken you've got a mechanic and sport type brother."

"He's busy. Plus I wanted to visit."

"Since when are you into motorcycles?" He pointed.

"Since now."

"Nice." He seemed doubtful. I wanted to do this. I wanted these bikes fixed up and I wanted to ride and a little tiny part of me wanted to crash.

There was a small silence as he looked thoughtfully at the bikes.

"Look I get it if you think this is dumb and dangerous, but…I mean it'd be fun." I tried lamely. He still looked thought as he nodded slowly.

"It is dumb and dangerous." He smiled. "When do we get started?" He laughed at my surprised expression. I recovered and looked at the bikes.

"Uh, right now if that's okay."

"That's great." He walked by me and removed the cover completely. He was getting ready to pull the bikes off the truck.

"Oh they're really heavy so…," He lifted them with ease. "Be careful." I finished quietly. Jacob was becoming amazing. Like Mitch. "Okay, you're buff. How did that happen? You're like sixteen."

He shrugged with a smirk. "Age ain't nuthin but a number, like they say. What are you now forty?"

My age was becoming more sensitive. "Feels like it sometimes." I feel like I've lived several decades now and again. Like since Alice left, it feels like its been ten years.

I sat back and watched as he began to check out the bike. A new song playing quietly on the radio. "Hey I was thinking if we do this everyday, and I hope we do, we have to do some homework sometime. I don't wanna have to repeat like Mitch."

Jacob snickered. "I don't think your brother has to worry about school."

"What's that mean?" I asked curiously as I crossed my legs.

"Dunno, just seems like everything will fall into place for that guy." He shrugged. Oddly enough he was right. Mitch was the kind of guy that seemed to just move along and everything just came to him. Why didn't I notice?

"Hey, Jake? You in here?"

I looked up at the door.

"It's okay, it's just some friends." Jake smiled and stood. Two skinny looking boys walked in. "This is Bella. Bella this is Quil and Embry." He pointed to who was who in turn. I nodded and mumbled a hello. They seemed nice.

"So you're really fixing up these bikes." Quil looked at me.

"Oh yeah, taught him everything he knows." I smile, feeling a little better. Real people with real conversation. I liked it.

"Is the rumor about you being his girlfriend true too?" Quil snickered and Jacob glared, I know he was glare because who wouldn't.

I smiled wider. "We're just friends." I clarified, looking up at Jake.

"Oh-ho, burn!" Embry and Quil laughed.

"Actually I said she's a girl and a friend." Jacob defended.

"Embry, do you remember him making that distinction?" Quil teased. Embry shook his head, smirking. "Nope." I laughed quietly with them.

"So you guys have girlfriends, that's _awesome_." I smirked.

"Yeah right. Quil is actually taking his cousin to prom." Jacob shot back. Oh how sweet revenge must be, of the teasing kind of course.

Embry laughed, now Quil was glaring. "Yeah, it's still alright."

Jacob continued to laugh.

"You want funny Black, I'll give you funny." Quil tugged Jacob away and pulled him into a headlock. I stood, grinning. Embry joined me.

I was actually almost happy. For the first time in months I was laughing and joking around. If one has never done so for a while…take my word that it feels amazing once you do.

* * *

**Click Click click Click Click click **

**ll ll ll  
V V V**

**You know you want to =3**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:  
I'm done with Twilight fics.  
You people are to freakin crazy for me to deal with anymore, so I'm done.  
I won't delete them but I'm done writing them.  
You expect to much and it's very annoying.  
You're basically part of a far to serious cult that deals with vampires that sparkle.  
I honestly just wanted to try it out, but...yeah I'm officially done with Twilight fics.  
I'll read and review them but no more of me putting any stories of my own under this brand.  
No disrespect to anyone interested in Twilight, I don't mean to offend anyone.  
I'm just not the kinda guy that deal with this crap.  
See you around.  
(I'll be continuing writing for Bleach and Jennifer's Body eventually. I'm taking a short break.)**


End file.
